general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Changes
This is the seventeenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Pete woke up laying on a not very comfortable makeshift bed. He slowly opened his eyes, still dizzy and confused about what happened. He noticed that he had lost the vision of his right eye. He moved his fingers to check the eye, remembering his torture on the hands of Jasper and Duncan, and realized it was covered in bloody bandages. ---- "Where the fuck am I?" asked himself, raising his head and looking around. He was on a poorly illuminated room, with many other empty beds around. The nurse's office. "Relax kid. You need to rest for sometime. You just lost an eye, you know?" a bearded man said, approaching him. He was wearing a long medic coat and a black beret. Pete noticed he also had a missing eye under his glasses. "I can understand how you're feeling. You'll be dizzy and your balance will be weird, but I'm sure that you'll be just fine in a few days." "Who the hell are you? Where are those two assholes?" asked Pete, furious. He tried to get up but due to his recent trauma he lost his balance and almost fell to his knees, before being helped back to the bed by the doctor. "Don't go trying to take down an army just after losing an eye, Jesus..." said the doctor. "Anyway, name's Bill. I suppose you got an encounter with Mr. Green." "Yeah. Has he done this before? Taking out someone's eye?" asked Pete. "Where do you think I got this scar?" replied Bill. "Duncan Green is a maniac that happily sticks a knife on someone's eyes for the smallest things. You disobey Jasper's order, he goes and takes out your eye, to the very least." "What did you do to get yours taken?" asked him Pete. "If you don't mind me asking, of course." "That's a long story. Are you up to it?" asked Bill "Seems like I don't have any choice. Is not like I can object it and walk away from your office." replied Pete. "Fair enough." said Bill with a smile. ---- "Dennis let go of him! Jesus Christ are you out of your mind?" said Steph, grabbing Dennis' arm and trying to stop him from strangling Francis, whose face was pink. "No, I can't let go of him yet! I didn't finished killing this motherfucker!" he said, pushing her away with his elbow. "I thought you were my fucking friend, Francis! And all this time you were FUCKING MY GIRL!" "P-Please..." Francis managed to say. "Dennis are you fucking stupid? There wasn't nothing going on here!" Steph said, trying to get his hands off of Francis' neck again. "Don't give me that "this isn't what you're thinking" shit, Stephanie! This is how you thank me for saving both of your stupid lives? By putting a fucking horn on my head?" asked Dennis, furiously tightening his hands around the neck. "You're going to fucking kill him for an misunderstanding? You're as bad as your brother, and as dumb as Tom! Do you seriously think I would cheat on you with Francis? Come on, even if I was stupid enough to do it, which I am not... With Francis?" "Alright, what in the fucking fuck is going on here?" asked Norman, by the door. "Dennis what the fuck are you doing, get off from him!" he said, hurrying to the men and pulling him off. "I caught the two alone here, hugging!" shouted Dennis. "So what, you idiot? If they were going to do something his dick would already be in her pussy by the time you got here. Use your fucking head, mate." he said, patting the man's temple. "Thank you, Norman." said Steph, helping Francis to get up. "Don't worry about it." Norman sarcastically replied. "Jasper is going to be filled in this. You watch your fucking ass. Now come on, Francis. I don't give a shit that you got almost fucking murdered, you still have to take your turn." Norman grabbed Francis by his arm and pulled him out of the room. The two men then headed to the walls surrounding the base. Norman pushed his rifle against Francis' chest and ordered him to climb the ladder. "I never thought you'd be outsmarted by fucking Norman. Grow the fuck up." spitefully said Steph as she exited the room. "Fuck..." Dennis said to himself, realizing the mistake he just made. ---- "I knew Jasper and his family before all this. We were neighbors and we usually went hunting together. He, his son Nigel and I." Bill started to say. "They weren't the best people in the world, we strongly disagreed on some points, but they weren't even close to the monsters they are now. The fact is... Losing someone close to you makes you change. Have you lost someone close, son?" "Yeah. I lost my best friend when this all started. We tried to escape our work building together, but... He didn't make it." answered Pete, holding his tears remembering Tim's death. "Who Jasper lost? Other than his son, I mean." "Oh he sure lost a lot of people." said Bill. ---- "Jesus... That... Was fucking close. Thanks, son." said Jasper, catching his breath looking to a dead zombie on the floor, who was just shot inches away from his neck. Nigel blew the smoke out of his gun and put it back on his pants. The two men were in a small countryside dirt road, alongside Bill and Nigel's wife, a beautiful African-American woman with stunning blue eyes. She was carrying a baby in her arms, and hurried to the two, worried about her husband. "Nigel, are you okay?" asked her, caressing his face. "Don't worry about it, honey. Are you okay, old man?" asked him, worried that the now dead creature might have hurt his father. "It was just a shock. It didn't get to me." he said, getting on his feet. "We gotta keep moving, Atlanta is not too far now." said Nigel. "I know you two are tired dad, but we can't stay here much longer. We're in the open, more of those things can get out from the woods at any minute now." "That's not the only thing that can get out of the woods, mate." said a man, appearing between the trees, pointing a Glock pistol on the four. On his right and left, two teenagers, also armed with pistols. "Fuck... Look son, don't do anything stupid, okay? We don't have anything, we're just trying to get to Atlanta." said Jasper, raising his hands and trying to calm the man down. "I know that. The people before you were going there too. And the people before them, and before them, and before them..." said the man with a grin. "What do you want from us? Just let us go, please." asked Bill. "Not happening. Gimme your stuff, or we'll fucking shoot you all." the man demanded. "Glen, they have a baby with them..." said one of the teenagers. "And why should I care? Your stuff. Now." ordered Glen. "Here, here. Take it, just let us live." said Nigel, handing the men his backpack, where the group was keeping all their supplies. "Good." said Glen, smiling. He pointed his gun to Susan's head and pulled the trigger. Her dead body fell to the ground, crushing and killing Nigel's daughter in the process. "Susan!" shouted Nigel, in tears, falling to the ground and pulling his dead wife's corpse. "Why? We already surrendered, why did you do that?" "Because I can." said Glen. "Man, that was too much, don't you think-" said the other teenager, before being shot by Jasper in the head. "You fucking monster... You killed my granddaughter... For a couple of cans... She was a fucking baby!" shouted Jasper. Taking advantage of the shock the other teenager was, he killed him too and shot Glen's hand. "I will fucking kill you, fucker!" yelled Nigel, jumping at the stunned man, still holding his bloody hand. The tackled him to the ground and pulled a knife from his back pocket. Nigel started to violently stab Glen in the throat, screaming in pain for his wife, tears rolling down his eyes like waterfalls. He kept stabbing the man, over and over, even after his death, letting go his rage. Bill stood there and watched it, terrified. His mouth dropped as he silently looked to his friend Jasper, that was standing there, watching the whole scene without moving a muscle. ---- "Look, Bill. I want you to understand that... I don't hold it against you. You broke a rule, and you got punished for it. I hope this doesn't change our... friendship." said Jasper, behind his table, that still had the "principal" sing on it. Bill was sitting on a chair, with a bloody bandage over his right eye. "Boss, we need to talk to you!" said Dennis Green, opening the principal's office door and interrupting the talk. "Not now, Dennis. Can't you see I'm busy?" replied Jasper. "But sir, it's about Nigel and his men... We got news, and they aren't good. Sir, Nigel... Nigel was killed at work. The killer had the guts of leaving a signed note behind." Jasper froze up for a couple of seconds after hearing that. That was the first time since his daughter-in-law's murder that Bill saw him show any emotion other than fury, as his eyes instantly teared up. He got his hand on his head and put it on the desk, heavily breathing and sobbing. "No, no, no... Not him... Oh God, not him... Why?... Fucking why?..." he mumbled under his crying. "Dennis?" he asked, raising his head. "Yes, sir?" asked the twin. "I want you and your brother to get this fucker. When you do, bring him alive. I want to kill him myself." he said. ---- "Damn..." said Pete, after Bill finished telling him Jasper's story. "Do you understand him now?" asked Bill. "He just lost a lot. I'm worried about him, this man that mutilates people for not following rules is not the man that used to go hunting with me on holidays. The man that used to tell jokes and play stupid games..." "I do. I understand him, but I do not forgive him. Jasper is still a monster, and he still needs to pay for the lives off all the people he killed." replied Pete. "And the first thing I'll do when I get back to my feet will be make sure he pays for it." "Hey, is Brownbeard ready? I need to take him to the cell and... Oh, great. He's awake." said Duncan, suddenly entering the office. "How's your eye, princess?" he asked with an arrogant smile. "Better than your face will be when I get the chance of getting my hands on you." Pete replied. "Lovely. But anyway, old man. Jasper sent me to get him back to the cell, so I'm doing that." Duncan said, turning to Bill. "But you can't... He just woke up, the removing of the eyeball made him lost balance, he can't even stand on his feet... Besides, I still need to make a third cleaning in the eye socket to prevent any infection from spreading, and his hand..." "Do I look like I give a fuck to you? I was told to escort this shit to his cell, and I'm not getting my dick chopped off for disobeying because he can't take a little beating." said Duncan. "Come on, faggot. Get on your fucking feet. Here asshole, lean on your Prince Charming's shoulders." "Duncan, this man needs to rest. I can't let you take him now, it's too risky." Bill said, putting his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Fucking hell." said Duncan with a puff. He turned around and stick his knife in Bill's throat, rolling his eyes in boredom as the man desperately tried to take it out, while choking on his own blood. "You just never fucking understand, do you?" Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams* *Kurt Harrison* *Nate Harrison* *Leon Carter* *Tyrone* *Jasper *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Jim* *Matthew* *Jessie* *Sarah* *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa *Bandit Nigel (Flashback) *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Bill *Susan (Flashback) *Glen (Flashback) *Francis *Bandit Norman *Bandit Tom* *Does not appear in this episode. Deaths *Susan (Alive) - Shot in the head by Glen. *Nigel's unnamed daughter (Alive) - Crushed under Susan's dead body. *Two unnamed teenagers (Alive) - Shot in the head by Jasper. *Glen (Alive) - Repeatedly stabbed in the throat by Nigel. *Bill (Alive) - Stabbed in the throat by Duncan Green. Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Bill. *First (and last) appearance of Susan. *First (and last) appearance of Glen.